Crops
So you'd like to grow yourselves some vegtables, huh? You've come to the right place! Growing crops is a great way to make some PokeG’s, which are used to buy some items important to the game in the Town Shop. General information Although you can grow anything you want, it is advised you take a look at the Town Board. All crops can be grown in five days or less, so if you catch something nice that the Town Board lists early in the week, you have plenty of time to grow or make the requested items. So how does farming work? When you join the group, you get a starter pack of seeds. They don’t take very long to grow, and can’t be sold for much, but it’s enough to get your started on your farming and buy more seeds. You can always buy more seeds through the town shop. Planting Once you've got your seeds to start with, it's time to get planting. You'll need to make sure you have farm plots available for this. Each seed will result in one plant which will take up one farm plot. Planting requires a written or art piece to take place. When you decide to use your seeds, you may either write a piece talking about how your Townsperson has planted the seeds, waters the plants, weeds them, and finally picks them, whether they be fruit, vegetable, or flower, or you may draw the crop being planted, watered, weeded and picked. As long as you draw your pokémon working or enjoying their garden field, you're good! Minimum for requirements are a fullbody your pokémon/townsperson and semi-detailed background for art and 600 words for literature submissions. Once you post the piece to the group, you'll need to fill in the correct form in the farming hub to get your plants planted. When filling out the form make sure to state type AND amount of things being planted eg.' List of things planted: ' 14 watermelon (seeds) 5 lettuce (seeds) 3 corn (seeds) Make sure you are planting in the right season! If you try to plat a summer crop in winter it won't grow. Also be careful about growth time. If you plant a spring crop with a four day growth rate two days before summer, the plant will not reach it's full growth. Not even bad quality crops will be able to be harvested. Raising your crops Different crops have different growth times, and the growth time does not start until you post your farming piece to the group. The submission date will be your start date. Check the shop to see how many days a crop takes to grow. For simplicity's sake we ask you to also put this info in your planting submission's description as following: Crop: Crop Growth Rate: Crop Planted Date: Crop Harvest Date: This will allow mods to take care of planting more easily. Once you've planted you'll need to wait the amount of time a crop requires to grow before you can harvest. This is also the time during which you should take a look at upgrading not yet open your plants. Harvesting You have planted and taken care of your crops, now it is time to reap the fruits of your hard work! Harvesting is again done by placing a comment in the farming hub to get your harvested things added to your inventory. There's two types of plants: 1) Temporary plants These are crops that only last for one harvest. After harvesting the plot frees up and you'll need to plant new ones in their place if you want to harvest again. It is important that you harvest these plants on their harvest dates or the plants will wither away and your crops will go to waste resulting in bad quality. The only way to prevent this is to either buy a crisper bin, a cart or a freezer. List these under relevant farm upgrades along with any other expansions that affect crop quality (eg. shady field, greenhouse,...) 2) Permanent plants Will regrow after you harvest them. These are typically trees or bushes. The plots they take up become permanently occupied so and they can only be opened up by destroying the plant. You can harvest for the first time once the plant is fully grown. Days on which you can harvest from these plants are every monday and friday, given you are in the right season! Category:Farming